The field of customer care consulting and analysis is one in which current practices are largely confined to engagement-specific, non-repeatable methodologies, with little or no automation in data collection or analysis. For example, current customer care consulting firms Omega and Benchmark Portal provide online survey tools, but those survey tools having, respectively, 15 and 13 questions, are unable to capture sufficient information for meaningful data analysis, and must be augmented by massive amounts of anecdotal and observational data which are specific to a particular client. It would be preferable to have a methodology which is both repeatable (i.e., can be used consistently across engagements) and susceptible to automation. Additionally, it would be beneficial if the methodology were capable of incorporating multiple types of data (e.g., both automatically collected data, and consultant derived data) so as to be flexible enough to adapt to a broad variety of circumstances. The disclosure set forth herein describes systems, methods and computer readable media which can be used to achieve beneficial results such as those described above, as well as to achieve other results which will be immediately apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the disclosure herein.